Sleepless Nights
by Edgechick816
Summary: Lilian works her way through sleepless nights...


Title: Sleepless Nights  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing: Lilian/Haas   
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the WWE and themselves  
  
Distribution: Ask please  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Spoilers: Set current, No roster split, The World's Greatest Tag Team is still together, And Charlie still has a goatee. (just because I say so)  
  
Notes: This is going to be short, only 4 or 5 parts long. I think...  
  
Summary: Lilian works her way through sleepless nights...  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
For Britney :)  
  
(Through these sleepless nights...I cry for you...And wonder who...Is kissing you...Oh, these sleepless nights...Will break my heart in two. --- Sleepless Nights.)  
  
She sighed as she looked over at the clock, making note of the late hour. Pulling her knees into her chest, she turned her gaze once again to her lover, his bare back exposed to her as he slept soundly in the bed. She could feel the seconds ticking into the darkness, the night hours slipping away from her, drifting further into sleeplessness. The chair she sat in was uncomfortable, the robe over her shoulders her only source of warmth, yet, she refused to get in the bed. No sense in keeping him awake because she couldn't sleep.  
  
She hated this, these bouts with insomnia she'd been fighting her whole life. Some caused by stress from work, and others by relationships. Sometimes she couldn't figure out the reason, she could only sit around and wait for it to pass. But that was not the case this time; she knew exactly what was responsible for her sleepless nights. The main part of the problem was her; the other part was lying in her bed, sleeping like an angel.  
  
She shook her head silently, she was going to have to get over this and fast. If for no other reason than she needed the rest. She had thought about telling her companion of her troubles, but almost instantly decided against it. He didn't want to know her problems, and if he knew what this was about, he'd probably run screaming from the room.  
  
She raked a hand through her hair. He looked so peaceful lying there, the moonlight pouring into room, shining over him, his deep breathing the only sound to her ears. She vaguely wondered what he was dreaming about, but dismissed it, probably dreaming about other women, and she didn't want to think about that. The incredible stillness was interrupted by a soft sigh, he rolled over, reaching across the bed for her, her name passing his lips in a soft whisper; she nearly smiled as watching his eyes fluttered open, and then she remembered all she couldn't tell him.  
  
"Lilian?" he whispered again, his eyes scanning to room for her before coming to rest on the chair she was on.  
  
"Hey," she said softly, not wanting to break the quiet in the room, "go back to sleep." She told him. He sat up on his elbows, looking at her more intensely; she could tell that he was trying to shake the sleepiness from his eyes.  
  
"Why are you up?" he asked. She shrugged, though she didn't know if he could see it.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." she replied, cursing whatever woke him, she didn't need him losing sleep over her.  
  
His brow furrowed, "That's the third time this week." More like fifth actually, but she didn't correct him. "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded, even managing a smile. "I'm fine." she assured him. "Just a little high strung, I guess."  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" he asked softly, the concern obvious in his tone. She was suddenly thankful for the dark, so he couldn't see the flicker of panic in her eyes.  
  
"About what?" she asked, managing to sound casual, keeping the panic out of her of voice  
  
"About whatever's bothering you." he answered, sliding over onto her side of the bed, taking her hand in his, and brushing his thumb over the back of it. She smiled slightly into the darkness as he gently guided her back under the covers with him.  
  
"It's nothing." she lied, as he pulled her into his chest, his arms going around her waist. She been saying that for over a week, she knew he was believing it less and less as the nights when on, but never seemed to press the issue. Maybe he was waiting for her to start talking about it, or the more likely option; he didn't really care.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything." he told her sincerely, feeling his hand come up to stroke her hair.  
  
"I know." she sighed, 'Just not this.' she added silently as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
She noted the painful closeness with a sigh. She glanced at the clock again; 3:58. She doubted sleep was coming, but she would try anyway, if not, at least lay here and figure things out. Sighing once more, Lilian snuggled further into Charlie Haas' arms listening to his slow, steady heartbeat as he fell back to sleep.  
  
A/N: you know the drill, feedback for faster updates :) 


End file.
